


达尼亚--孤魂野鬼天涯

by Not_Tommooch



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Tommooch/pseuds/Not_Tommooch
Summary: 怎么说呢，米开朗基罗可以理解成米开莱，没啥问题的，至于弗洛朗，可以理解成萨列里＋Flo，就是两个性格都混在一起一些些。至于萨列里的部分，嗯，就是感觉要写，所以我就写了，可以理解成一个循环，或者某种没有说清楚的前生今世吧。然后最后弗洛朗离开了，是的，他离开了，但米开朗基罗就在那里唱歌，弗洛朗每天都会路过，是不是。





	

"我亲爱的，这陌生的城市下起雨来了啊。"

欲望来得措手不及，萨列里躺在他的床上，身上盖着薄被子，却感觉身上燥热无比。可他不敢动，他担心一旦他有了些许移动，薄被子会擦过他的皮肤，而那会带来一些微小的刺激，那种往日里很普通的甚至不起眼的摩擦现在却是让人不能忍受的，他将在那似有似无的摩擦下再不能把持自己，他将让自己陷入到无羞无耻的深渊。一点动静就会给他内心的那个撒旦留出可以进攻的空档。撒旦不会失手，那恶魔会拉扯着他陷入亵神的地狱。欲望的深渊啊。萨列里睁着眼睛，瞪向黑暗中。他的目光锁在他挂十字架的地方，他现在不能看清楚挂在上面扭曲受苦的耶稣，但他记得十字架的模样。莫扎特啊！你将我陷入了如何的境地！他在内心背诵圣经，但圣经的神圣又无时不在提示他犯下的罪恶。而那该死的负罪感只是加重了他的欲望。该死的！莫扎特！他就要受不住了，这个太过了，他受不住了。他闭上了眼睛，却看见莫扎特闪着亮光的眼睛和眼睛里的热情，火焰燎伤了萨列里。

 

米开朗基罗在唱一首意大利前些年流行的小调。米开朗基罗喜欢巴黎，法国有着她的魅力，混乱而又不缺失一丁丁点儿浪漫，像是一封脏兮兮的情书，浸了汗水，但上面的花体字母好看极了。但就算米开朗基罗喜欢法国，他还是爱唱意大利语的歌儿，毕竟那是他的母语。还有就是，用意大利语唱歌的时候他可以稍微走走神，他信任他对于母语的直觉。唱着脑子里隐约记得的小调，米开朗基罗盯着站在远处听歌儿的男人。那已经是这个男人第九天来听自己唱歌了，他从不走近，也没给过钱，只是站在有点远的地方听自己唱。最开始的一天他只是走了过去，然后又折回来听完了一整首歌，再之后的一天，那之后的另一天，和更之后的好几天。那个男人总是过来听自己唱歌，伫立的时间越来越长，而今天，外面下着雨，那个男人还是打着伞来了。米开朗基罗看到过他用脚尖打节拍，看到过他跟着节拍开口。那个男人很有趣，有趣极了。米开朗基罗想听听他的声音。

最后一班车开走了，有一股打着转儿的风从地道更深处传过来。米开朗基罗拣出吉他盒子里的零钱，揣进外衣兜里，然后将自己的吉他摘了下来，放到盒子里，合上盖子，背好。当他将自己半长的头发随便扎到脑后，将手腕上绑得各式各样的挂饰、手巾按照一个自己也说不准的顺序理好之后，米开朗基罗发现男人还是站在原地，长柄雨伞立在他旁边，早就不再继续滴水了。今天也许是时候了，米开朗基罗这么想着，调整了调整背带，朝着男人走了过去。

等走近了，米开朗基罗才注意到这个男人长得还真的挺好的，真的，之前他离得实在是太远了还总在自己休息之前离开，所以他在米开朗基罗的脑子里只是有一个大概差不多的身型，但光是身形看着也不错，不算很高但腿还挺长的。走得稍微近了点儿，就着车站隧道里黄黄的顶灯，他能看见男人眉眼干干净净的，留着短短的胡子，长围巾裹在脖子上，盖住了一点下巴。他穿着一件灰色的西服外套，里面是一件Tee，印着一些人物印花，这不给力的灯光，米开朗基罗在心底咒骂，再往下是一条松松的牛仔裤，哦天，这腿确实挺赞的，尤其是这在这朦朦胧胧的黄灯下。刚刚错怪你了，灯。

“末班车已经开走了。”米开朗基罗轻声说，整个隧道里只有他们两个了，米开朗基罗的声音在隧道里回荡，静悄悄的，还有点冷。

“嗯。”男人看着米开朗基罗的眼睛，甚至没有开口。米开朗基罗想着他的喉结会怎么随着这一声“嗯”而上下移动。

“所以你是在等我。”这不是个疑问句。“我是米开朗基罗。”

“弗洛朗。”男人，哦，现在是弗洛朗了，弗洛朗将下巴从围巾里挣出来，开口说了自己的名字，然后好像还想说些什么，但张开了嘴却又闭上了，然后又藏进了围巾里。米开朗基罗看到他低下头，想着他可能是抿着嘴在笑，半张脸都埋在了层层围巾里，露出来的耳尖却红红的。

真可爱。

所以米开朗基罗走了过去，解开了那一圈圈的围巾，捧起了弗洛朗的脸，亲上他的柔软的嘴唇。弗洛朗没往后退，没往前进，还是站在原地，安静地接受了这个吻。但就在米开朗基罗打算结束这个吻的时候，他一把抓住了米开朗基罗的手腕，抓得紧紧的，抓得米开朗基罗有点疼，但这只是让米开朗基罗更喜欢了这个陌生人了一些。说是陌生人，但却没有初识的尴尬。这也是个好兆头。“我哪儿也不会跑，要不我也不会过来。”米开朗基罗贴着弗洛朗的嘴唇说着，两个人呼出来的热气贴在对方脸上，纠缠在一起。

“嗯。”弗洛朗松了松劲，却没放手。“你的手很冷。”他用两只手握住了米开朗基罗的右手，两只手捧着，拇指扫过米开朗基罗手上的茧子。

“弹琴需要两只手都露在外面。”

“我知道。”弗洛朗第一次直视进米开朗基罗的眼睛里，米开朗基罗觉得自己瞬间就陷了进去，那双深棕色的眸子竟然是如此单纯，不带一丝杂质，像是有着魔法，秘密地藏着一个让人神魂颠倒的咒语，当米开朗基罗看过去的时候自动激发，米开朗基罗舔了舔嘴唇。

在酒店开房的时候，米开朗基罗脑子里还都是那双眼睛，他感觉他之前就见过那双眼眸，但又不是这双眼眸。那双眼眸和这双深棕色的眼眸中有些相似的东西，可是那双眼眸又是哪一双呢？他的思路被身边一声低低的暗笑拉了回来，他眨眨眼，看着前台的女孩不知说了些什么，弗洛朗低声笑个不停。米开朗基罗感觉自己有一丝不理智地嫉妒，他凑到了弗洛朗耳边，嘀咕着我都还没让你这么笑过。蹩脚的调情，好像他们是一对刚确定关系却之前已经暧昧已久的情侣。弗洛朗明显因为这句话而僵住了。前台的女孩将房钱从弗洛朗的手上抽了出来，然后将门卡塞进了米开朗基罗的手里，留下这两个人尴尬地站在酒店一层的电梯旁。米开朗基罗不确定自己到底是说错了那句话，但明显是自己说错了什么，是不？

好像还真不是，当电梯终于开开的时候，米开朗基罗便被直接拽进了电梯箱里。他感到自己被粗鲁地推到了墙上，他以为自己的脑袋会狠狠撞上电梯箱侧面的金属板，但他只是撞到了弗洛朗的手心里。他被狠狠地亲着，脑子里嗡嗡直响。当他终于找回一点点理智的时候，他脑子里的第一个想法居然是这个电梯音乐真难听。当是职业病吧。但他多半是把他想的说出来了，因为弗洛朗不再继续亲吻他的脖颈，而是抬起头，“也许是我干得不够好。”他幽幽地说，嗓子哑了。米开朗基罗把手放到弗洛朗脑后，半张着嘴想要再多要一个亲吻，但是弗洛朗只是撤开了身子。

“除非你想听着难听的电梯音乐度过整个晚上，那你可以继续呆在电梯里。”什么？米开朗基罗瞟了眼显示屏，上面橙色的数字三慢悠悠地闪着。

 

萨列里闭上了眼睛，这样也许就可以不再想着自己身下的动作。他无耻地蹭着床单，他那该死的不知廉耻的无法无天的阴茎！耻辱冲击着他脆弱的灵魂，像是藏在平静海面下的暗涛。他体内的欢愉大笑着羞辱自己。但他依旧可以看到莫扎特。每当他闭上眼睛，他就能看到那小天才站在他前面，行他那个招牌的花哨的礼，像是对待那些留恋酒家的轻浮女子一般，站在萨列里前不出半臂的距离，挑起嘴角轻佻地笑着。如果他再放任自己继续滑向那只能地狱的深坑，那么他便能感到莫扎特轻轻地抚摸过自己的手臂、后背、大腿。假若他再放任自己一些，那么他就能想象到他覆在自己身上，在自己耳边说些低级下流的话。

萨列里屈服了，萨列里失败了，败得一塌糊涂、狼狈不堪。

他转了个身子，将脸压在了枕头上。勃起的阴茎打到了更为粗糙的床单上，他再也无法忍受，他发出来一声呻吟，感觉更多地黏液从他的阴茎顶端流到了床单之上。天哪，萨列里冲着枕头张开了嘴，大口地呼吸着。他想象莫扎特从后面紧紧地贴着他，鼻息将呼吸的灼热全部撒在脖颈；他想象着莫扎特将牙齿陷入到了他脊椎周围的皮肉之中；他想象莫扎特戏弄他，对他描述那些他要对他做得下流事情，一件接着一件，一个动作接着一个动作，直到他们的皮肤都变得滚烫而往外散着热气。

 

米开朗基罗亲吻着弗洛朗的锁骨，他弓着身子，跪在弗洛朗的身子上，两个膝盖将弗洛朗的身子囚禁在自己的胯下，他近乎啃咬地折磨着那块可怜的凸出的骨头。弗洛朗时而发出一两声带着颤音的呻吟。

米开朗基罗感觉弗洛朗拽住了自己T恤的下摆，便听话地坐起来，让弗洛朗将自己的衣服从头顶拽了下去。而他转而去解弗洛朗的皮带，他拍了拍弗洛朗的胯，将那条牛仔裤从弗洛朗的臀部拽了下去，弗洛朗自己将裤子踢到了床下。米开朗基罗向下舔舐着弗洛朗大腿内侧的皮肤，时不时让自己的虎牙划过那里细嫩的皮肤，最后他忍不住咬了一口，听着弗洛朗发出一声尖锐地吸气声。他感觉弗洛朗彻底硬了。他就着半爬在他身上的姿势，抬眼看向弗洛朗，再次对上了那双眼眸。米开朗基罗坏笑地咧了咧嘴角，“哦，你喜欢这样，对不对，你个坏孩子！”他使劲抽打了一下弗洛朗的大腿，再次听到了那个美妙的吸气声。但米开朗基罗自己也说不准这是不是一个错误的决定，下一秒他便被弗洛朗掀倒在了床垫上，这人有时候真的可以很粗鲁，米开朗基罗想着，同时在萨列里的手握住他的阴茎的时候响亮地呻吟。

 

萨列里握住自己的阴茎，用拇指使劲擦过头部下方的凹槽，然后又去轻抚上面更加脆弱的部位。他手心的温度远不如那跟挺立的阴茎，似乎手上的动作也远不能满足它的欲望，他动了动手腕，让自己的掌心虚握着柱身上下撸动。但这还不够，远远不够。他的脑子再次开始寻找莫扎特，他如此轻易地就找到了他需要的人，让他呆在了自己需要他呆的地方，这一切让萨列里感到恶心，却也难以自制地欢愉，莫扎特是萨列里难以拒绝的毒品，小小的化学制品，轻松地勾起他体内的一切。莫扎特用指甲顺着阴茎的最顶端恶狠狠地滑下，力道足到能留下一个印子，但这很好，很好很好，萨列里浑身都颤抖着，那罪恶的愉快要让他爆炸了，他从未如此满足，从未如此地，如此地渴望更多。莫扎特的手，莫扎特的声音，莫扎特的吻。这个时候去想象莫扎特的亲吻是安全的，因为萨列里知道自己再不会去回忆发生在半夜的这些……事情。莫扎特会想猫一样地用舌尖舔吻自己的嘴角吗？莫扎特会一层层探寻自己口腔内的梯度吗？莫扎特会用嘴唇蹭自己的脸颊吗？

 

米开朗基罗和弗洛朗之间发生了太多的亲吻，太多太多太多的亲吻，远远超过了一夜情会有的所有的亲吻，但米开朗基罗还是想要更多，他在高潮的时候感觉自己好像飘到了半空中，那里有着弗洛朗的味道，周遭都充满了当弗洛朗的嘴唇贴着自己嘴唇，当他们的舌头搅在一起的时候米开朗基罗心里的那种满足，被打泡器打开了的牛奶泡沫一般的满足。接着他感到弗洛朗也达到了高潮，但他还不想睁开眼睛，他还想继续浸在那种满足之中，像是一块泡在威士忌里的冰块，一点点溶化，找不到一丝丝踪迹。米开朗基罗感到弗洛朗小心地移到了自己的旁边，紧紧地贴着自己，一个胳膊揽过自己的腰，他感到弗洛朗将他的嘴唇再一次贴到了他的太阳穴上。就说是有太多太多超赞的亲吻。但他在昏昏欲睡的时候却也感到弗洛朗贴着自己的脸颊叹了口气。但米开朗基罗没有精力管他了，他睡着了。

 

萨列里不肯将脸从枕头上抬起来，他想着也许他看不见天主，那么天主便也能放过他这一遭。他的呼吸破碎、紧张，他的阴茎跳动着，他只能无助地将脸更深地压进枕头里，用它去削弱当高潮来临时自己的哭喊。他的阴茎和大脑都不肯就这么放过他，高潮来得时候，他听到莫扎特在自己的耳边笑着，他的阴茎一直在向外吐着精液直到他的身体绷得如同十字架上的麻绳。

萨列里知道自己将就此万劫不复。

 

弗洛朗被酒店陌生的气味吵醒，他小心地将莫扎特枕着的手臂撤了出去，然后起身穿好了衣服。头天晚上下了雨，这个早上带着些凉气。他擦了擦鼻子，想了想，将自己的围巾留在了房间里，希望米开朗基罗醒来之后能够明白自己的意思，老老实实地戴上围巾，他昨晚听上去就要感冒了。然后弗洛朗离开了房间，轻轻地关上了门。

 

完结。

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么说呢，米开朗基罗可以理解成米开莱，没啥问题的，至于弗洛朗，可以理解成萨列里＋Flo，就是两个性格都混在一起一些些。至于萨列里的部分，嗯，就是感觉要写，所以我就写了，可以理解成一个循环，或者某种没有说清楚的前生今世吧。然后最后弗洛朗离开了，是的，他离开了，但米开朗基罗就在那里唱歌，弗洛朗每天都会路过，是不是。


End file.
